


see you on the streets

by felinedetached



Series: Hanahaki [5]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hanahaki Disease, Joseph Kavinsky is His Own Warning, M/M, little drabble thing bc i just FINISHED THE GODDAMN RAVEN KING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 04:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15162221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinedetached/pseuds/felinedetached
Summary: The first time Kavinsky looks at him, blood on his teeth and petals in his hands; feet on his pedals and throwing his arm out his car window to hang there like he hasn’t just hacked an entire fucking flower into his hand moments before and says “They’re for you, Lynch,” Ronan laughs.He laughs and gives a vicious parody of a smile, revs his engine in challenge and is taken up on it. It’s a good day, a good race; one that he wins by miles despite his car’s inferiority, because Joseph Kavinsky is a shitty driver and everyone knows it.Bad decisions and worse diseases.





	see you on the streets

**Author's Note:**

> Aconite/Monkshood  
>  _Eranthus hyemalis_  
>  Hatred, Misanthropy, Be cautious

The first time Kavinsky looks at him, blood on his teeth and petals in his hands; feet on his pedals and throwing his arm out his car window to hang there like he hasn’t just hacked an entire fucking flower into his hand moments before and says “They’re for you, Lynch,” Ronan laughs.

 

He laughs and gives a vicious parody of a smile, revs his engine in challenge and is taken up on it. It’s a good day, a good race; one that he wins by miles despite his car’s inferiority, because Joseph Kavinsky is a shitty driver and everyone knows it.

 

* * *

 

The second time, it’s a little different. The second time, Ronan’s in Nino’s with Gansey, with Noah and Adam, with Blue over at the counter. They’re talking - something about Cabeswater, something  _important_  - something that would have held Ronan’s attention if not for the particular shade and pattern of headlights that swept through the diner. It makes him sit up straighter, watch out the window, watch as Blue’s lips curl into a snarl as she spots the car. He knows who it is.

 

So does she.

 

Joseph Kavinsky walks into the diner, ignores the server who walks up to him and ignores Blue’s glare from the counter, glancing around until he spots Ronan’s table. He walks over - saunters, really - drops leather bands and a handful of petals on the table. “Ride or die, Lynch,” he says and walks straight back out afterwards.

 

“What was that?” Gansey asks, cold and calculatingly furious.

 

“A challenge,” Ronan replies; because it both is and it isn’t - it’s a challenge because of the forgeries; because of how similar the leather is to the ones on his own wrists, but it’s mostly a proposition; because of the petals that lay half-crushed amongst the leather and the knowledge that Kavinsky’s been watching him long enough to know exactly what his bracelets look like.

 

His chest goes cold.

 

Half-truths aren’t lies. Not really.

 

* * *

 

The third time is more and less than it seems all at once; petals amongst ID's and a petal tucked against the Molotov he's asked to throw at Kavinsky's car. A side glance tells him he's serious and Ronan almost grins, savage in his enjoyment, but holds it in. He doesn't like pretending to be what he's not; but is this pretending, really?

 

With the cold rage flooding his heart at the site of cardboard spread across the floor of Monmouth, he doesn't think it is.

 

Regardless; his throw is perfect. The Mitsubishi lies broken; a burnt and open husk. Ronan wonders if it hurts to see the car like that, or if Kavinsky's too high or drunk to care. It's probably both.

 

(Ronan is made of bad decisions.)

 

* * *

 

 

Next time it's with a background of dreaming; with drugs - pills too bright colours to be real, too perfect to be real, too  _Kavinsky_  to have come from anywhere but his head - and music and knives and guns. It's Kavinsky's hands roaming over his back, Kavinsky's fingers tracing his tattoo, and the inevitable, invincible feeling of guilt that lights up his stomach and settles bright and heavy in his chest. It's the desperate, hopeless realisation that he's not alone, that he's draining Cabeswater, that he has nothing left within him to care.

 

It's Kavinsky, desperate, saying "You don't fucking  _need_  him!"

 

It's Ronan's brain, hunted and honest and laughing, saying  _oh and he needs you?_  while Ronan says nothing; slamming the Camaro's door shut and releasing the parking brake.

 

It's "It was never going to be you and me. Is that what you thought?"

 

It's "There's only with me or against me."

 

It's  _against me_  whispering heavy and bright and  _mean_  through Ronan's veins.

 

* * *

 

The final time is a car, petals resting innocently in the driver's seat.

 

Ronan gives it away.

 

* * *

 

(Ronan lies; because  _this_  is the final time - fire and blood and smoke.)

 

The final time Ronan Lynch thinks about Joseph Kavinsky and Hanahaki disease (another lie; there are many times he thinks about it, later-) is at the 4th of July party; with Matthew's life hanging in the balance and Kavinsky in his element, high on the chaos, drunk on the atmosphere.

 

"C'mon, Lynch!" he says, breathes flower petals and blood, "Dream with me!"

 

(When Kavinsky dies, it's how Ronan had always imagined he would - with a bang; with explosions lighting up the night and his great, dream-summoned Dragon falling to the ground.

  
  
Dreams need a Dreamer.)

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](https://felinedetached.tumblr.com/) <3


End file.
